Four plus one
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: A series of five-part oneshots, featuring our favorite characters.prompts needed


**A/U: Thanks to 'Hi' for all the awsome ideas,this one features Babytooth!**

* * *

**Four Stories of Jack, and one memory**

It was no secret among the fairies that Babytooth and Jack were close, the tiniest of them all, was the one that had secured a place in Jack's heart. So of course Babytooth's older 'sisters' would be hounding her for stories about Jack. And Baby tooth was always happy to oblige.

**1. The time Jack was on a Sugar Rush**

Being a spirit, Jack never really had to eat, after all it wan't necessary.  
Whereas Babytooth, being abit more rebellious than her 'sisters', tended to sneak some sweets every now and then...much to Tooth's annoyance. So, when Jack's human friend Jamie loses a tooth. She accompanies Jack there, and found not just Jack but, a nice chocolate bar next to the boy's alarm clock.  
"I'm not sure Babytooth, Tooth isn't going to be very happy I've gotten Chocolate all over my teeth." Said Jack, when Babytooth offered him a piece, He hadn't ever seen Tooth angry, but he had a feeling it was something no one should see.  
"_Come on, I'll cover for you_." she said, though to him it sounded like squeaks, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to take a small bite, it was just some candy, right?  
He took a small piece and ate it, the minute Jack swallowed, his pupils dilated.  
The winter spirit laughed hysterically, waking Jamie up.  
"Jack, are you ok?" he asked groggily, before seeing the candy bar with a small chunk taken out of it.

"Am I ok? of couse I'm ok,why wouldn't I be ok, I'm more than ok, say Jamie this candy is delicious, wanna go get more?,wanna go flying?, or ooh I know we could go sleighing!" Awnsered Jack rapidly as he flew around the room at top speed. Jamie and Babytooth looked to each other nervously, on a normal day Jack was hyper for two people...but on a sugar rush...  
"Hey guys lets do something any-ooh whats that?" asked Jack before flying out the window.  
"This is bad." said Jamie, making Babytooth nod, Jamie pulled on a jacket and slippers before running outside with Babytooth after Jack.

Meanwhile, Jack was flying around Burgess bringing snow and, what seemed like.  
"Hail?" thought Jamie inspecting the tiny bits of ice, Baby tooth nodded, snow was when Jack took his time...when Jack was rushing however, Hail happened and it was pouring like cats and dogs. Jamie, took babytooth and put her in his pocket to keep her warm.  
"Jack!" he yelled unable to see anything in the hail.  
Jack, meanwhile laughed as hail covered the cars and windows, and froze them solid this was so much fun! he couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun...  
'What if I freeze everything? then it'll be tons of fun!' thought Jack, before hearing a crash.  
"Jack!" he heard someone yell.  
"Jamie!" he exclaimed, flying down towards the lake, and saving Jamie and babytooth from nearly drowning.

The rush of Icy water, having gotten rid of Jack's sugar rush, in wich he swore he couldn't remember what in the world he was doing.  
And of course when the other guardians found out what happened, Tooth grounded Babytooth for two weeks, and they learned to never,ever give Jack Frost candy again.

**2. The time Babytooth's feelings were hurt, and Jack comforted her**

It was no secret, Jack was a very popular fellow.  
And for the most part Babytooth was perfectly fine sharing Jack with her 'sisters', but Lady Luck was another story entirely. Lady luck was one of the more...adult spirits, and she tended to show off her talents, especially around Jack. Earning her the ire of not just Babytooth but Tooth as well, Jack being as innocent as he was, never really paid attention to Lady's advances. Lady on the other hand, liked to tease Tooth and her fairies, about all the things she'd like to do to the young winter spirit.  
So here she was paying the tooth fairy a visit, along with the other female spirits as a sort of.. girls night. Baby Tooth and Tooth were trying best to keep calm and not let Lady luck get to them.

"So, then I simply ruffled his hair, do you know how soft it is? let me tell you his hair is oh so fine." bragged lady luck, making the others uncomfortable as they looked from Tooth to lady and back.  
"But then again, I wonder what other things are...so-ahh!" she screamed as Babytooth flew at her and began to mess up her perfect hair, having had enough of lady's bragging.  
"Babytooth!" exclaimed Tooth rushing over and grabbing the tiny fairy away from Lady.  
" You little bug! you really think you have a chance with Jack, hah! I am a woman, and what're you? a rat with wings, why would he ever care about you when he was someone like me." she taunted, Babytooth's tiny heart shattered, as tears streamed down her face... it was true... why would he?  
"You do not talk to my fairies that way!" yelled Tooth, in anger as she let Babytooth go, who proceeded to fly away  
"Babytooth!" called Tooth,  
"Enough!" exclaimed Mother Nature, though Babytooth hadn't heard the rest as she kept flying through the sky, only to crash into Jack.

"Hey Babytooth, whats wrong?" asked Jack, Babytooth cried as she told him everything, the winter spirit smiled warmly and said,  
"You know Lady luck is a brat, and while it wasn't a good idea to antagonize her, it doesn't make what she said any less right. You're one of my best friends Baby tooth and I'll always love you." Babytooth smiled and perched herself on his shoulder.  
"Now, why don't we pull a small prank on L.L. to take her down a notch?" asked Jack, making Babytooth nod.

**3. The time Jack saved a life  
**

Jack, is a gaurdian just as Tooth is, his job involves protecting children and bringing fun into their lives through his snow. Baby tooth admires how selfless he is, how kind and generous he is, true he is a prankster, but he will always have the children as his number one priority. So, its no surprise that she finds him talking to a child of around 13 a bridge. The boy is crying in the freezing cold December night, the black sand whirling around him as he stands just at the edge of the bridge.

"Listen, I know life is tough, but think about those around you, your family and your friends, think about everything you have to live for. Ok, yes the bullies are bad, but I promise you it will get better." said Jack in a calming soothing voice, the child sniffled as he looked up at Jack.  
"But they made a club about how much they hate me,th-they p-pick on me and call me names." cried the child, earning him a sympathetic look from Jack and Baby tooth, Jack knew what it felt like to be alone for 300 years, it wasn't a nice feeling...  
"I know what is like to be left out, outcasted and shunned, but believe me when I say that the bullying will stop, you are not alone like you think you are, you have a family who will support you and love you unconditionally, friends, who you can rely on in the worst of times and laugh in the best of times...and you also have us, the guardians, who make it our goal to protect each and every child...including you,"  
Baby tooth flew up to him and nodded her head before nuzzling the boy's cheek, making him laugh.  
"What school do you go to?" asked Jack, an Idea having struck him.

"I go to Parkview Middle School." awnsered the boy as Jack flew the boy home, babytooth at his side.  
"Well, I have a friend who goes there, his name is Jamie Bennett, know him?" asked Jack, the other boy, shook his head.  
"He's a good kid, and a great friend to have, come to the pond tommorrow, and bring skates, trust me you're going to have a blast."said Jack as he set the child on the ground and tucked him in, Sandy's mystical gold sand, soon took hold.

**4. The time Jack was kidnapped and Babytooth saved him  
**

Jack is a powerful guardian, being able to control an entire season, but even someone as vastly powerful as Jack had a weakness, and Jack's was obviously heat.  
It was no secret ,Jack didn't really get along well with the spirit of Valentine's Day, Cupid.  
The other guardian considered Jack a threat to his holiday and Ego. While Cupid was handsome, he was forever stuck in the body of a 20 year old, Jack would always be youthful than him, being forever stuck in the body of a 14 year old. This did not make Cupid pleased, so He knocked Jack out and flew off with him, unaware Babytooth was following close behind.

Jack woke up in a room, lit by torches, and chained down by a wall, he gasped for breath as Smoke filled the room, the heat was intense. he looked around for his staff or for some way out of there, he heard Cupid's laughter as everything went black.  
Cupid looked on, a small puddle began to form underneath Jack, yes at last he would be rid of his rival, he gasped as a tiny hummingbird like creature whizzed by and untied Jack before coming over and pecked him with its incredibly sharp beak.

"Over here!" He heard Tooth say, as the other guardians showed up, Babytooth left him and rushed to Jack's side who was being carried off by North to his sleigh.  
"Jack, its ok,you're safe now." she said though it only came as small chirps, Jack didn't wake up.

Weeks passed, until finally Jack was heathy again, Babytooth bombarded him with attention, though she refused to bring Jack any sweets. He smiled and gently patted her head

**first time Babytooth met Jack**

The first time Babytoth met Jack, wasn't when he saved her from Pitch, but years ago, when Jack was no more than a boy of eight.

That day, Babytooth had been caught by the family cat, and was wounded by the time Jack found the tiny fairy hiding in the cupboards.  
The eight year old, gently picked her up and put her in a box filled with straw, and rags.  
"Don't worry, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." said Jack with a huge grin as he gave her some water and delicately bandaged her tiny arm.  
He stayed in the entire day, and took care of her replacing her bandages, giving her food and water,repositioning her in the tiny box, and going on about his day and about his little sister. That night, Tooth came for her and gave the boy two dollars as a reward for taking care of Babytooth.

But Babytooth never forgot the little boy who took care of her.

* * *

**A/N: Once again I thank Hi for the awsome ideas, and I sincerely hope you like it, remember its ok to send ideas. :)**


End file.
